The Secret of Snow
The Secret of Snow is an American, British, Canadian and Japanese comedic action thriller and comedy film from 2026 produced by Plantinum Dunes and Splashinis Feature Animation, and distributed by Paramount Pictures through United International Pictures. The film was first released on March 13, 2026 in the United States and on April 15, 2026 in the United Kingdom. In May 2026, it was released in Canada and then in Japan. The film is directed by Peter Ramsey and the script by Joe Springfield, and produced by Michael Bay, Andrew Form, Brad Fuller and Elle Fanning. Plot The film is about Uniqua going to the place that is modeled in the creation of Project Spark of ianxboxone, with the adventures, their friends join forces, to produce the battle, under time. It features a cast of crossover sets of various roles from thirty episodes of Backyardigans. It is similar to that The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardbrode. Cast Main Cast * Elle Fanning as Little Girl, a young female girl bug who is going to go on the adventures with the four guys. * Elijah Wood as Cowboy Pablo, a member of Uniqua's group 4Girls. He's the biggest cowboy that live in the dumb house with his wife, Lady Tasha. * Kathleen Herles as Lady Tasha, a member of Uniqua's group 4Girls. He's Cowboy Pablo's hippo wife, and best of humb, he's is one of the Little Girl's best friends. * Keegan-Michael Key as Tyrone of the Jungle, a member of Uniqua's group 4Girls. He's Cowboy Pablo's best friend, and best of humb, he's is one of the Little Girl's best friends. * Kate McKinnon as Queen Tasha, a member of Uniqua's group 4Girls. He's Little Girl's sister-in-law, and Cowboy Pablo and Lady Tasha's adoptive mother. * Keith Ferguson as Assistant Austin, Little Girl's sister-in-law. Additional Cast * Jeremy Shada as Master Tyrone, Little Girl's father-in-law. * Jennifer Hale as Princess Uniqua, Little Girl's mother-in-law. * Jeff Fowler as Servant Tyrone, Lady Tasha's cousin and father-in-law. * Jess Harnell as Emperor Austin, Lady Tasha's son-in-law. * Jacob Hopkins as Dr. Grow, Clean Guy's cousin, when it was abandonded by his cousin Clean Guy. * Kristen Wiig as Princess Tasha, Princess Uniqua's female-friend-in-law, and Little Girl's younger mother. * Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Gloom Meister, daugthers-in-law of Princess Uniqua and Princess Tasha. * Lake Bell as Ski Patroller Uniqua, London-based cousin of Ski Patroller Tasha. It's Little Girl's division guy. * Lee Ross as Ski Patroller Tasha, London-based cousin of Ski Patroller Uniqua. It's Dr. Grow's daughter. * Kristin Chenoweth as Goddess of the Weather, a female god of ever the Project Spark-modeled world. * Kacie Chapman as Mystery Lifeguard, a man of the job. He is a son of Dr. Grow, alongside her sister Ski Patroller Tasha, who is Ski Patroller Uniqua's cousin. Production Beginning In 2023, Plantinum Dunes bought the film rights to the Backyardigans episode, The Secret of Snow, which would became the newest part of the Splashinis Extended Universe. It was announced that it would be produced live-action and animation, with Peter Ramsey directing it, and the film's world would be modeled into the creation of ianxboxone of Project Spark. The film would be similar to that The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardbrode. Filming Filming took place between 2024 and 2025, and after that, it would be the 100-minute longest-running film to be made in the United States, United Kingdom, Canada and Japan. In late 2024, it was announced that Joe Springfield wrote the film's screenplay, and serves as the film's executive producer with Becky Marsh and Joe Macken. While Michael Bay, Andrew Form, Brad Fuller and Elle Fanning were assignted to produce the film, Elle Fanning would voice the main protagonist named Little Girl. Casting Several roles of the thirty Backyardigans episodes reprise their roles from the TV series, for the film: Kodi Smit-McPhee is set to voice Park Ranger Tasha, son of Ski Patroller Tasha alongside her brother Secret Contract Austin, while Dalton Cashin is set to voice Mysterious Lady, a female mysterious lady bug ever. Kevin MacLeod is set to voice Sergeant Tyrone, a son of Mysterious Lady alongside her sisters Sergeant Uniqua and Siren, with Emily Osment voices Ground Controller Tasha, and then, King Austin would be voiced by Rob Paulsen. Music In 2025, it was announced that Patrick Doyle is set to composed the film, making Doyle's first Splashinis Extended Universe film. The film is recorded and performed by Hollywood Studio Symphony & Choir via Garageband Symphony Orchestra, when Alexei is ready to check. The soundtrack was released on March 13, 2026 by WaterTower Music and is have been produced by Plantinum Dunes and Splashinis Feature Animation. The soundtrack is headed by Patrick Doyle and Hollywood Studio Symphony & Choir. All music composed by Patrick Doyle. Alanis Morissete's song Wunderkind was featured in the film's music video and at the beginning of the film's end credits. Release During the film's theatrical release, McDonald's released a set of thirty toys to collect and to promote the film, with the purchase of Happy Meal. Hasbro released a set of eight puzzles and games for a March/April season in the United Kingdom and the United States, while McFarlane Toys released a set of eight action figures for a film's release, with Gabriel Entertainment released a set of four toys to collect. See also * Splashinis Extended Universe Category:Films Category:Films directed by Peter Ramsey Category:Films produced by Michael Bay Category:Films produced by Andrew Form Category:Films produced by Brad Fuller Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:United International Pictures films Category:2026 films Category:Films screenplay by Joe Springfield Category:Animated films Category:Action films Category:Thriller films Category:Plantinum Dunes films Category:Splashinis Feature Animation films